


A Century of Pent

by TheDeathEcchi



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Randy Link, Romance, Smut, Thirsty Zelda, light humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathEcchi/pseuds/TheDeathEcchi
Summary: He crawled atop her, slowly, and Zelda was reminded of the first time she saw a wolf take down a deer, the way it stalked it through the brush, moving silently, purposefully, licking its chops as it anticipated its meal.





	A Century of Pent

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift to a dear friend of mine, an amazing artist, and a fellow degenerate and Zelink shipper. May this make her night, and inspire more of her amazing, sexy art~

Despite his stoicism, his duty to crown and country, and the sudden fate thrust upon him, Link, despite the technical century of sleep, was still a seventeen-year old boy.

And that came with all the trappings of the age. 

Particularly the hormones.

100 years did nothing to curb Link's libido, Zelda thought, and strong arms wrapped her round the waist and hoisted her up as though she weighed next to nothing. A mild huff of annoyance escaped her lips as her quill lay against her diary, dribbling ink onto her latest entry. She thought to give Link a thorough telling-to, but then she saw the look in his eyes.

Hungry.

No.

_Ravenous._

Her heart pounded as she was carried to the knight's bedchamber, the silent boy kicking in the door and kicking it back closed in an almost fluid motion. 

She was thrown onto the bed none-too-gently, and in the time it took her to blink, his shirt was already off. Her gaze drifted to his chiseled abs, and the light trail of golden hair that started at his chest and ended just at his pelvis. Her heart's pounding increased even more, and a dampness began to grow between her legs.

"Clothes off." he demanded, voice coming out in a husky growl. 

She should've taken offense at being spoken to in such a manner. She was a princess, after all.

Yet, she was a princess that had only recently come out of a 100 year dry spell. 

She began shucking off her blouse, but apparently Link decided she was taking too long, and was on her in a flash. Rough, calloused hands tore off the clothing, shredding it, sending it to the floor.

"Link!" Zelda chided. "That was expensive! I'm not even sure they make that silk anymore!"

"I know a good tailor." he replied, hands working at her leggings. "She can fix it."

It was enough for her. Besides, there were other things to focus on.

He all but yanked her leggings off, revealing her snow-white panties, and the wet spot that was steadily growing. Her cheeks flushed, and she tried to cross her legs, only for Link to spread them apart with almost animalistic strength. "Don't." he rasped, eyes bloodshot and teeth bared. "Keep them spread."

"O-Okay..." she squealed, fearful, anxious, eager, excited. Her eyes drifted downward, and her cheeks bloomed red as she saw the erection straining against his pants. The thought that it would soon be inside her, stirring her up like a whisk stirring cream, sent a jolt through her heart, and a shudder down her back.

Off his pants came, followed by his undergarments, his cock springing forward and bobbing, precum already forming at the tip. Zelda's eyes almost popped out of her head as she took in the full sight of it, a murmur of appreciation flowing from her lips.

He crawled atop her, slowly, and Zelda was reminded of the first time she saw a wolf take down a deer, the way it stalked it through the brush, moving silently, purposefully, licking its chops as it anticipated its meal.

That was how Zelda felt now, Link atop her, one hand on her breast, the other cupping her milky thigh, thumb brushing dangerously close against her womanhood.

His hand unsnapped her bra, exposing her perky breasts to the cool air of the bedchamber. "So pink..." he whispered, brushing a thumb over her erect nipples, making her shiver. "So cute..."

And his lips were on her.

She arched her back as she felt his tongue coil around one nipple, his hand punching the other, rolling it between his fingers. Was this right? Was this proper? To feel this good? She was a princess, not some common trollop! Oh, but it feel good to be treated in such a way. It felt good to be wanted, desired. And it certainly felt good after 100 years.

Link was in heaven. The girl of his dreams writhed and moaned beneath him as he bit into the tender flesh of her breast, cock brushing against the silky smoothness of her thigh. How badly he wanted to thrust into her, to make her scream and howl, gurgle and toes curl. Oh, yes, how bad.

But there was a method to these things. It wasn't just be that needed this. It was her, and he wanted it to be a good first time.

Moving both hands to her breasts and kneading them, he buried his head in the crook of her neck and worked on the soft flesh. Gently, sensuously he licked, just above her collarbone. He smiled as Zelda moaned, before gently blowing on the spot he'd just licked, and bit down. Hard.

"Oh, Hylia!" Zelda screamed, immediately covering her mouth and hoping no one on the floor heard her. "Link, have you taken leave of your senses!? That's going to leave a mark!"

"Good." growled the knight. "Then everyone will know you're mine."

"By the gods, you're an _animal_."

His blue eyes gleamed as he smiled, and again Zelda was reminded of the deer and the wolf. "I know."

Link nibbled the spot where he bit, making the blonde woman squeal and coo. "Link, please..." she breathed, feeling her royal resolve weaken.

"Please, what?" Link tilted Zelda's face up.

"You know perfectly well what."

His smile widened. "I want to hear you say it. No...I want to hear you beg for it."

"You're incorrigible." 

"Say it."

"You're a beast."

"Say it."

"You're absolutely terrible."

"Say. It."

"...me."

"Say again?" asked Link, ears wiggling with anticipation.

"Please, Link..." moaned Zelda, unable to keep up the pretense of the chaste and noble princess any longer; there was only so much one woman could take. "Please, fuck me."

His response was instantaneous. Her panties were ripped off and cast aside, her bare, glistening womanhood on full display. Her breath caught in her throat as Link entered her, pulsing, throbbing, and so _hard_. As if by instinct, she wrapped her arms around his torso, nails digging into his back. He grunted, feeling his heart race as he ground against the walls of her pussy, feeling himself get swallowed up by her heat.

"Link..." Zelda moaned, almost gasping for breath as her prized champion slid in and out of her, the wet, smacking noises echoing off the walls. "Link...don't..."

"Don't what?"

"Don't...stop...don't stop..."

Leaning in close to her ear, he whispered 'Never', and continued thrusting.

Her nails dug into his back, and she raked them down, no doubt leaving behind marks. Payback, she thought, just before she reached her first orgasm.

She shook and let out an awkward-sounding gurgle that no doubt he would hold over her head for the coming weeks. In her spare time, she'd read her fair share of less that reputable literature, and the moment spoken of in those hallowed pages...it was nothing compared to experiencing it in the flesh. 

Zelda was jolted from her semiconscious state by Link flipping her over and gripping her shapely bottom.

"I'm not even close to finished with you." he snarled, and Zelda had the feeling that 100 years of pent up sexual frustration was going to transfer into a long, long night.

Not that she had any complaints.


End file.
